History of the Daleks
by mafiaofanime45
Summary: What the title says. Please read it, and please review.


**History of the Daleks!**

**"You will follow my directions!"**

**"I AM YOUR SERRVVVVANNNTTTTTT!"**

**"EXTERMINATE!"**

**"This is only the beginning!"**

**"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINARED!"**

**"OUT OF CONTROL!"**

**"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! DO NOT MOVE!"**

**"Then hear me talk now! Exterminate! Exterminate! EXTTTTEEERRRMMIIINNNAAATTE!**

**"I SHALL BE THE ONE WHO KILLED OUR GREATEST ENEMY!"**

**"THE DOCTOR!" EXTERMINATE!"**

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Doctor who and the Daleks, the BBC does, anyone who says they do will be EXTERMINATED!

Note: I finally know that you can make more pages on word and it will come up as a full page on fan fiction, so from now on there will be no parts on my stories they will always be full pages.

Introduction

As you can see this is the history of the Daleks from their view, for example their first clash with the Doctor was **Genesis of the Daleks**; this timeline will go from there to **Evolution of the Daleks. **Just for the hell of it some timeline stories will be my future fan fiction stories because the stories make sense of how the Daleks got the power of time and how they survived. If you don't like them just skip them to the real stories. So let's get on with it.

**Genesis of the Daleks**

.On the planet Skaro, relationships with the Kaleds and the Thals keep falling, and are quickly becoming dangerous.

.Enough is enough! The Thals and Kaleds know only one species can occupy this planet. They declare war on each other.

. The war goes on for about thousand years. Until Davros the leading Kaled scientist secretly makes an ultimate weapon by using mutated Kaled (from getting hit by chemical weapons) and putting them in metal casing, with a sucker and a death ray.

.Realising his weapon is perfect he names them Daleks.

.The Fourth Doctor makes an unwelcome visit on Skaro. The Doctor has a mission to stop the Daleks being developed so they won't conquer the universe. (See The Time War.)

.Davros thinks that with the Daleks he could conquer Skaro; he first helps the Thals build a rocket that could destroy the Kaleds, with the rocket built Davros sets the Daleks on the Thals. Soon enough the Kaleds realize what Davros is up to and they fight the Daleks but the Daleks exterminated all of the Kaleds.

.The Doctor holds up two wires and putting them together would make the Daleks extinct forever. But the Doctor refuses, thinking he doesn't have the right to end a species.

. The Daleks occupy the bunker and soon the city, but now they are getting stronger and smarter, and thinking that shouldn't be ruled by someone different than them they kill Davros. (Or so they thought.)

.The Thals survivors detonate bombs in the entrances of the bunker trapping the Daleks inside.

.Before leaving the bunker the Doctor managed to sabotage the Dalek equipment so they can't develop their technology for a thousand years.

.The Daleks in the bunker realise that Davros is not dead, his mind is still alive, so they put Davros in suspended animation and use his brain to increase their technology.

.The Dalek that led their rebellion against Davros becomes their new leader. The Daleks then build an underground base where they can make more Daleks and upgrade the Dalek leader to Dalek Emperor.

**Power of the Daleks**

.The Daleks in the city are not trapped and continue the war against the Thals, and things go to worse as both sides go nuclear.

.Both sides launch their neutron bombs and everything gets wiped out on the planet, but some Daleks and Thals manage to survive. The Daleks in the bunker are safe as all the Daleks retreated underground, where the Dalek Emperor project is beginning.

.Some Daleks are ordered to leave Skaro in an uncontrollable capsule in case the Daleks don't survive the neutron bombs. The capsule launches just as the neutron bombs explode, and the blast kills some of the Daleks and only three are left weak and deactivated.

.The capsule lands on the Earth colony planet Vulcan, because they are weak the Daleks pretend to be friendly and become servants to the people.

.The Second Doctor tries to tell the people what the Daleks are like but they won't listen, until it's too late.

.The Daleks now having the peoples trust use a reproduction plant on a conveyor belt system to make more Daleks.

.The Daleks now in greater numbers attacks the colony shouting, "DALEKS, CONQUER AND DESTROY!"

.The Doctor manages to destroy the Daleks by turning the colony's power source against them.

.As the Doctor leaves in the TARDIS a destroyed Dalek moves it's eye looking at the TARDIS, which means that one Dalek managed to survive and will probably come back to haunt the Doctor.

**The Daleks**

.Back on Skaro the Daleks are trapped in the city thinking that the radiation will kill them. The radiation has already weakened them, some Daleks can kill but some can only paralyze. The Daleks now have to rely on static electricity on the floor and if they get off it they will stop moving and in a few minutes they will die. The radiation has also mutated the Daleks making the inside a big blob with tentacles with one eye.

.The radiation has also mutated the Thals making them look human. (In their opinion they look like monsters.) The Thals abandon their fighting ways and become farmers to survive; the mutation has also affected their brains making them smarter. This allows them to make anti radiation drugs.

.Years past and the Thals crops are failing as the annual rainfall has missed its schedule. The Thals have now forgotten what the Daleks were like, so they think they could help them.

.The first Doctor along with Ian, Barbara and Susan arrive and get captured by the Daleks, they eventually escape.

.The Daleks tests the anti radiation drugs that was given to Susan by the Thals and realize that it's dangerous to them as most of the Daleks have died. The Daleks now know that radiation fuels them but there's not much of it outside so they plan to unleash massive loads of radiation in the air. (This will kill any other living thing on the planet)

. The Doctor and crew team up with the Thals and manage to stop and kill the Daleks by shutting down their power supply.

**The Empire Begins (FF)**

.The Thals think that all the Daleks are dead, but they are wrong as the ones in the bunker are still alive and new Daleks are being created every day, by collecting mutated creatures on the planet.

.The Seventh Doctor, Ace and AL land on Skaro to save the Thals as Skaro is about to be destroyed by the hand of Omega. (See Remembrance of the Daleks.)

.The Doctor realizes that they have landed too early, and are at the time when the Dalek Empire begins.

.The Dalek Emperor is now in control and now the Daleks have power supply in their bodies so they can travel outside!

.The Daleks attacks the Thals and in the mist of it they find the Doctors TARDIS and steal it.

.The Daleks take some of the TARDIS'S power and insert it into some Daleks making them stronger, more intelligent and having an unlimited power supply. The Emperor also copies the TARDIS'S technology making their own time machines and space ships, the Emperor and his second in command Dalek Sec can now do emergency time shifts.

.The Thals helps the Doctor and Ace and Al. (Who they think are Ian and Barbara) now with new weaponry and ships (thanks to the Dalek city.) launch a heavy attack against the Daleks.

.The Daleks win the battle, all seem lost for the Doctor as he's about to be exterminated, but the Time lords who are looking for the Doctor arrive and fight the Daleks.

.The Doctor, Ace and Al manage to get the TARDIS back and with the Thals on board they leave Skaro as it's about to be invaded.

.The Doctor leaves the Thals on the forest moon Denro, far away from Skaro and safe.

.Back on Skaro the Dalek Emperor orders every Dalek to get to a ship as his empire is about to begin.

.Three fleets go their separate ways to invade planets and galaxies. Their destinations are Spiridon, Exxilon and Earth.

**Doctor Who the Movie part (FF**)

.The Master tried to rule the universe by using one of the wonder planets (Siralos' Al's home planet) cores. He also managed to capture the seven incarnations of the Doctor. But in the end he failed, and the Doctor was free. The time lords then captured him, but the Master using his TARDIS escapes but because of a power failure he lands in Skaro.

.The Daleks capture the Master and exterminate him and allow the Doctor to get the remains.

**Death to the Daleks**

.The Daleks land on Exxilon but realize that a power supply virus is on the planet, and now the Daleks have lost all power but they can still talk.

.The Daleks then get captured by the native Exxilons and realize they are not the only ones captured. A marine space corps expedition from Earth and the Third Doctor are trapped too.

.The fleet not getting any messages from the ground send a second wave of Daleks, this time their weapons are mechanical.

.The Daleks attacks the Exxilons and in the mist of it they manage to find the rare parrinium (A material that's an antidote to power failures.)

.The Doctor shuts down a tower which was the cause of the power failures, meanwhile the Dalek fleet try to steal all the parrinium but a bomb planted by a human reacts with the parrinium and destroys the fleet.

**The Dalek invasion of Earth**

.The Dalek fleet invades Earth, and nearly all of the humans are extinct, the only survivors are a band of resistance fighters, and robomen, brainwashed humans to serve the Daleks.

.Years later The First Doctor arrives and joins the resistance.

.The Daleks plan to mine down to the Earth's core so they can turn Earth into a giant space station and pilot it around the universe.

.The bomb to destroy the core is set and every Dalek in the world is gathered at the mine to begin building the space station.

.Ian manages to place a barrier between the bomb and the core, which means the bomb blast, will rebound and hit the Daleks.

.The Daleks in the mine gets destroyed and the Earth is free. Susan the Doctor's Granddaughter stays behind to be with a resistance fighter, and both start work on rebuilding the Earth.

.Some Daleks didn't gather as they thought that something might go wrong (and it did) realizing they lost the battle; the Daleks get in their ships and leave Earth to get back to Skaro.

**Planet of the Daleks**

.The Thals living a peaceful life on their new home spot a Dalek fleet en route to Spiridon. The Thals having their own ships follow secretly behind the fleet to see what they're up to.

.The planet has a terrible atmosphere as it has a lot of gravity, which means that nothing can escape the planet and anyone entering will always have a crash landing, the Daleks knowing this put themselves in suspended animation so they won't get hurt when they crash.

.The Thals not knowing this crash land on the planet and some die and some are injured.

.The Third Doctor arrives but he's in a coma after a previous adventure. But manages to get better in time.

.The suspension Daleks are put in caverns by the Daleks who weren't in suspension. These Daleks also build a base, the reason they are on this planet is to get the natives secret of invisibility.

.The Doctor and the Thals put a bomb in the caverns because of a ice volcano nearby. The bomb explodes and the ice seals and kills the Daleks.

.The last ship of the fleet arrives and is left stranded when the Thals steal their ship and the Doctor leaves. Because of the volcano eruption it's made some of the atmosphere weak so the Thals can escape and return home.

**The Chase**

.The Emperor is informed of these defeats, and once again he sends two fleets, one fleet will go to the planet Kembel, and the other one which is the same army from **Dalek invasion of Earth** will use the Daleks new time machine to hunt down the Doctor and kill him.

.The Daleks chase the First Doctor from a desert planet to the empire state building to the Mary Celeste even to a haunted house, which is actually a futuristic fun fair.

. The chase ends at a jungle planet called Mechanus. The Daleks create a robot double of the Doctor to kill the real one.

.Meanwhile the Doctor is taken prisoner by the Mechnoids who were sent to the planet fifty years earlier to prepare landing sites for humans to build colonies. But they never arrived. (Probably because of the **Dalek invasion of Earth**.)

.The Daleks and Mechnoids engage in a fierce battle that kills them both, Ian and Barbara wanting to go home steal the Daleks time machine to get back to Earth in the 1960's and the Doctor leaves in the TARDIS.

**Mission to the Unknown**

.The Daleks set up a base on the planet Kembel, and meets representations of the six outer galaxies to overthrow the solar system.

**The Daleks Master plan**

.The first Doctor arrives on Kembel, where he meets the space security service, spying on the Daleks.

.The Doctor realizes that the Daleks are making a weapon called the time destructor to conquer the solar system.

.The Doctor manages to steal the taranim core of the weapon halting the process. This leads to a full scale manhunt of the Doctor.

.After much confusion and fighting the Doctor finally steals the time destructor and uses it on the Daleks killing them. The master plan has failed.

**The Evil of the Daleks**

.The Dalek Emperor gets angry at all these failures and thinks that humans are the causes why they keep failing. Suddenly a time portal opens; the Daleks go though and find themselves in 1867, Earth.

. Two scientists wanted to travel beyond the stars used static electricity with their experiments to open a portal, which opened in Skaro.

.The Daleks use this advantage to get the Doctor. They kidnap the daughter of one of the scientist, and using the time portal they sent the scientist to 1966 where he has orders to steal the Doctors TARDIS and bring him back to the 19th century.

.The plan works and the Second Doctor is trapped, he is then forced to identify the human factor, thinking that humans must have some power to defeat the Daleks, by putting Jamie though tests. The Doctor succeeds and puts the human factor into three Daleks and they become friendly and playful.

.Everyone is transported to Skaro and the Emperor tells the Doctor that he wants the Dalek factor put into humans so they too can become his weapons for kill. The TARDIS will be used to spread the Dalek factor though time and space.

.The Doctor manages to put more human factors into Daleks by a ruse and a civil war breaks out. The Daleks loyal to the Emperor and the human factor Daleks battle each other to the death.

.The Entire Dalek army is wiped out along with the city, but the Emperor and Dalek Sec use an emergency time shift to get to Earth in the 1960's. The Emperor is kept in a water jar until his soul enters a little girl (Like Cassandra see **New Earth)** Dalek Sec and The Emperor in the girl's body decide to rebuild the empire on Earth.

.Meanwhile on Skaro one Dalek managed to survive and thinking the Emperor has failed them, decides to create more Daleks to find their old ruler Davros who's buried somewhere in the ruined city.

Note: Whew, I'm going to stop now. I know I said no more parts but history IS long, I will make a part 2, which will be Davros rise to power. So until then.

BYE!


End file.
